1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to lead-ins for seismic streamer cables.
2. Description of Related Art
In various prior art streamer cable lead-ins, electrical and/or optical elements within a lead-in are directly stressed by other solid elements within the lead-in. Such solid elements include inner jackets adjacent the electrical and/or optical elements and stress members (e.g. armor wires) adjacent either an inner jacket or adjacent the electrical and/or optical elements. Thus subjecting the electrical and/or optical elements to localized pressure points can, over time, result in degraded signals and, in many cases, elements so damaged that signal transmission therethrough is halted. In one instance heavy loading on helically applied armor wire decreases the wire's diameter and the load is transmitted unevenly to electrical/optical assemblies within the armor wire.
There has long been a need for a seismic streamer cable lead-in in which electrical and/or optical elements are not subjected to damaging loads. There has long been a need for such a lead-in with which signals are not degraded by the application of a load to the lead-in.